Nuestro camino sin retorno (Algo más que amistad)
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Basado en el OVA Yaoi Homónimo. 2 amigos, 1 mujer que se interpone entre ambos y un desenlace donde 1 de los 3 tendrá que resignarse y desaparecer. HOMIN x PO (Yunho x Changmin x Personaje Original) - TVXQ DBSK THSK


"**Nuestro camino sin retorno" ****(Algo más que amistad)**

Adaptación por Arashi Sorata

Título original: Boku wa Konomana Kaeranai

Autor original del manga: Kazuna Uchida

Disclaimer: Ésta historia es ficción y las personas involucradas en mis fantasías merecen respeto en todos los sentidos, esto solo es de fans para fans

Pareja: Yunho x Changmin (HOMIN)

Otras: Changmin/Yunho x Personaje original

Advertencia: Contenido NC-17

La entrada de la primavera fue anunciada por las hojas de cerezo que caían segundo a segundo de la copa de los árboles de Sakura, una especie oriunda de otro país, pero traída a Seúl desde los tiempos de la fundación de aquella escuela media. El aire soplaba pasivamente, moviendo aquellos sedosos cabellos, le miró de frente, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír, Changmin, su mejor amigo dejaba la casa materna para comenzar una nueva vida, noticia que le sorprendió, tardó en responder algo, le miraba atento, estudiando aquellos rasgos de su rostro, que bello rostro, siempre tan limpio, y aquella expresión seria de siempre, Changmin era callado y muy maduro, pero también era noble, a pesar de los cientos de tropiezos en su amistad siempre encontraba para él un perdón. Su cabello castaño voló una vez más antes de recibir un comentario de su parte

¿Independizarte? – preguntó el mayor de los dos cuando pudo hablar, luego de estudiar su rostro serio

A partir de ahora voy a trabajar duro y viviré por mi cuenta – respondió firmemente, mirándolo a los ojos, su amigo Yunho siempre tenía esa mirada hacia él, como si tratara de grabar en su mente cada línea de la piel de su cara, tan raro

/ "Te quiero" "Me gustas", son cosas que nunca he podido decirte en voz alta /

¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó de pronto, quitándole los lentes de baja graduación y dándole la espalda en una actitud arrogante, sorprendiéndolo. Changmin lo miró atento ante el comentario mientras el otro se colocaba los lentes ajenos, luego Yunho se giró de nuevo hacia él y lo miró a los ojos fijamente - ¿Cómo vamos a poder vivir juntos si no sabes? – inquirió traviesamente, luego se acercó a él, volviéndolo a sorprender, le colocó una mano sobre el hombro mientras le señalaba con los lentes, luego se los colocó de vuelta – Puedes venirte a vivir conmigo – sugirió decidido

Eh… - expresó algo enojado, luego Yunho comenzó a reír, mientras las hojas de cerezo caían una tras otra, tapizando el suelo. A lo lejos tras la cortina de hojas se acercó a ellos una chica, linda sin duda, caminando hacia ellos, los hizo voltear, el largo cabello castaño se movía conforme sus caderas, aunque no era ni sexy ni tierna, pero tenía ese algo que hacía voltear a los hombres, una fuerza extraña de atracción, al menos para Changmin, la miró atento, le gustaba, su nombre era Eun Jin, una compañera de clase a la que el menor no le era indiferente

/ ¿Es amor o amistad? La línea de separación es muy delgada /

Ve por ella – dijo Yunho al ver que Changmin la miraba tan fijamente, al decirlo lo empujó sin sutileza para que se acercara, su amigo no era la clase de hombre con mucha iniciativa y si no hacía algo la chica se le escaparía, luego les dio la espalda

Changmin, quiero decirte algo – dijo con su voz suave, él la observó atento y ella le correspondió, sus miradas fija la una en la otra, mientras que Yunho simplemente se quedó ahí, de espaldas, la gran oportunidad de su amigo, su propia desgracia…

/ Es una pregunta que me ha estado rondando en la cabeza… cada vez que siento el calor de tu cuerpo /

Pasaron los días y Changmin aceptó la propuesta de Yunho de irse a vivir con él, aunque claro, su amigo era un verdadero desastre, la palabra "orden" no parecía estar dentro de su diccionario, ni que decir de la limpieza, era tarea de Changmin hacerle entrar en razón, así que era él quien mantenía el orden en ese departamento, para Yunho era como tener una especie de esposa, incluso cocinaba para los dos aunque no era especialmente bueno, pero Yunho disfrutaba de verlo cocinar, estar ahí, molestarlo incluso cuando tomaba algunos bocados antes de que el platillo estuviera listo.

Changmin alternaba su tiempo en la escuela y Eun Jin, de quien ahora era novio, gracias a la confesión de ella y los ánimos de su amigo. Se llevaban bien, pero su relación era un poco fría, Changmin no era la clase de hombre amoroso y atento, aunque la quería bien, esos primeros días a su lado fueron buenos pero no físicamente satisfactorios. Sus citas eran mayormente en la biblioteca o en algunos cafés, también asistían al cine pero nada más, incluso cuando paseaban por el bosque Changmin parecía distante, eso la entristecía a ella

Mientras Yunho se preparaba para trabajar, vistiendo de manera fresca, mostrando sus indudables encantos, porque era un hombre guapo, sin duda, sabía que podía sacarle partido a eso, y el hecho de vivir solo y apenas lidiar con los gastos le hicieron tomar una decisión hace bastante tiempo, porque él, Yunho, se alquilaba a mujeres y hombres, era su trabajo secreto, deshonroso quizás, pero daba bastante dinero para salir adelante y darse uno que otro lujo, lo habría dejado cuando Changmin se mudó a vivir con él pero no lo hizo, sus clientes lo seguían buscando, a veces lo buscaban en el celular y lo citaban, otras veces simplemente se acercaban a él en la calle y mostrando dinero lo hacían irse con ellos

Una tarde que parecía ser cualquier otra Yunho salió a la calle mientras Changmin se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando, así que aprovechó para dar un paseo, a ningún lugar en específico, solo caminó por las calles de Seúl, a lo lejos divisó una figura que le pareció conocida, era Eun Jin, la chica llamaba por teléfono y no se veía muy alegre, así que se acercó a donde estaba ella y afuera de una tienda se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, observándola, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia se sorprendió pero alegre, hacía tiempo que no lo veía

Hola – saludó él de forma galante, quitándose los lentes de sol que tenía puestos

¿Yunho? ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! – saludó ella también, emocionada

¿Cómo te va? – sonrió de nuevo - ¿Tomamos un café? – propuso sin emoción, observándola atento, ella aceptó y se marcharon de ahí. Al llegar al café y ordenar comenzaron a platicar, Yunho contó sobre su vida desde que salió de casa de sus padres hace tiempo

¿Divorcio? – preguntó ella sorprendida

De algún modo mi padre se enteró de que mi madre estaba teniendo una aventura. Ahora vivo solo – contó sin emoción, ni siquiera la miraba

Así que te independizaste – comentó sorprendida. Luego hubo silencio entre los dos, Yunho la observó fijamente, haciéndola sentir incómoda

Eres tan inocente como Changmin – observó él con burla, sin dejar de observarla, haciéndola sentir más incómoda aún - ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – sugirió de pronto al darse cuenta que él no le era indiferente a la chica, ella lo pensó unos momentos pero terminó accediendo, por lo que salieron del café y pasearon por la ciudad durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche y fueron a una disco bar, pero también bebieron, ella bebió más de la cuenta, sin medir sus porciones por lo que ya estaba algo ebria, así que cuando se pararon a bailar perdió el equilibrio y Yunho lo aprovechó bien, abrazándola para no dejarla caer, pero estaba muy ebria así que salieron a la terraza a que tomara aire y se le pasara el mareo, pero algo había sucedido entre ellos, ninguno habló acerca de ello, pero Eun Jin no lo pudo ocultar, cuando él se acercó y la besó ella correspondió, pero no fue solo eso, el efecto del alcohol le traicionó, cuando Yunho se la llevó al Hotel no opuso resistencia y se acostó con él, como nunca sucedió incluso con Changmin, porque entre ellos no había sucedido eso nunca, pero Yunho se aprovechó de su estado para tener sexo con ella, pero no porque sintiera algo especial, sus razones eran otras y no era la primera vez que se lo hacía, en alguna otra ocasión le había hecho lo mismo, a él, a su amigo, a su amor secreto…

Cuando el tiempo pasó y Eun Jin no pudo ocultarlo más se lo confesó a Changmin, quien naturalmente no se lo tomó a bien, no dudo en asestarle un golpe a Yunho en cuanto lo vio, haciéndolo caer al suelo

Me has quitado a mi novia – reclamó hecho una furia, respiraba agitadamente, hace tiempo que no se sentía tan molesto

Tienes miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos – respondió molesto - ¿Con qué derecho me acusas a mí? – inquirió mientras lo observaba fijamente, enojado

¡Tendría que haberte advertido de que no la tocaras! – reclamó con tono fuerte, acercándose a él cuando Yunho se puso de pie, tan cerca que alcanzó a sujetar su rostro con fuerza, elevando un puño en son de quererlo volver a golpear, pero Yunho se le adelantó, golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago con la rodilla

Eun Jin lo hizo porque quiso – le respondió para no asumir toda la culpa, luego Changmin cayó al suelo por el dolor, sujetándose el estómago, pero fue tan fuerte que se desmayó, así que Yunho preocupado se acercó a él en el suelo – Changmin… Changmin – lo llamó con urgencia, pero no hubo una respuesta, entonces solo lo abrazó, pegando la cabeza de su amigo a su pecho – Tonto… - susurró suavemente, acariciándole los cabellos, mirándolo fijamente, luego cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable, pero no por acostarse con su novia, sino por haberlo noqueado

Los días pasaron hasta el término de semestre y la entrada de vacaciones de primavera, el maestro despedía a la clase con algunos consejos pero los alumnos estaban demasiado emocionados como para hacer caso, a pesar de las advertencias del control escolar. Changmin estaba serio, sin importarle mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor, después de su pleito con Yunho se habían dejado de hablar, además como era lógico Eun Jin ya no era su novia, y que incómodo verla todos los días de aquel ciclo escolar, agradecía que se hubiera terminado. La chica lo observaba desde la butaca de atrás, dubitativa, se moría por hablarle, que no fueran un par de desconocidos, pero no pudo, fue hasta terminar las clases completamente que se animó, abordándolo a la salida, cerca del lugar donde se le había declarado

Changmin – lo llamó cuando estuvo cerca, atrás de él, pero Changmin la ignoró, avanzando más rápido, no quería verla ni hablar con ella, pero ella insistió, así que también aceleró el paso - ¿Dónde están tus lentes? – preguntó preocupada al ver que no los traía puestos

¿Ya comenzaron a salir? – preguntó de pronto, sin voltear a verla

Así que ya lo sabes ¿te lo han dicho tan fácilmente? – preguntó angustiada, justo después de su traición cuando ella lo confesó, Eun Jin y Yunho comenzaron a salir, pues el mayor debía asegurarse de que no volvieran, no daría oportunidad a que pudieran reconciliarse, así que a pesar de no sentir nada por ella la hizo su novia

Esta es la cuarta vez que me roba a mi novia – confesó con molestia, ella que no lo sabía se sorprendió sobremanera

¿Qué dices? – preguntó ansiosa - ¿Insinúas que ha hecho esto solo porque soy tu novia? – cuestionó indignada

Tú me has preguntado, ahora ya lo sabes – respondió sin más, secamente

Lo siento… - susurró apenada, ya no había marcha atrás - ¡Pero también es culpa tuya…! – gritó de pronto - ¡Nosotros no nos comportábamos como pareja! – reclamó con disgusto – Deseaba tanto que me apoyaras… - dijo con enojo antes de comenzar a llorar e irse corriendo, Changmin la miró de reojo y pasó de ella, no le interesaba seguirla. Cuando fijó su vista al frente otra vez lo vio, Yunho estaba a un costado del camino, cerca de una barda, traía los lentes de su amigo

Mis lentes – comentó al darse cuenta

¿Qué tal si salimos? – preguntó cínicamente mientras se quitaba los lentes, sonriendo hacia su amigo, pero Changmin no respondió a su invitación

Idiota, no quiero que me utilices – contestó indignado

No me refería a salir en ese aspecto ¿y tú? – inquirió en el mismo tono de burla, Changmin tan solo lo ignoró e intentó arrebatarle los lentes, pero Yunho se lo impidió – Seguro que Eun Jin me subiría la moral si se lo ofreciera a ella – comentó cínicamente. Aquel comentario hizo enojar a su amigo, quien no dudó en levantar el puño contra Yunho, sin golpearlo - ¿Quieres volver a golpearme? – preguntó con seriedad, Changmin bajó el puño, observándolo, luego Yunho le aventó los lentes y éste los atrapó

Idiota – respondió seriamente, pasándole de lado, dejándolo atrás, Yunho lo observó marcharse sin intentar nada más

Luego de su pelea con Yunho no había podido seguir viviendo con él, así que se quedaba en casa de su hermana mientras encontraba otro lugar. Al llegar se tiró en la cama, rechazando la oferta de comer pastel; mirando hacia el techo colocó los brazos atrás de la nuca, pensando, al recordar su encuentro con Yunho se molestó de nuevo, girándose en su propio eje hasta estar de lado, mirando por la ventana abierta, cuya cortina se movía al compás del viento

¡Al diablo! – se expresó molesto, no podía dejar de pensar en Yunho, no solo en su traición, pensaba en cuanto le preocupaba, porque el hecho de quitarle a la novia tantas veces no era normal, la vida que llevaba tampoco, lo recordó besando a otros hombres, haciendo su trabajo, siempre le había molestado, no era sano para un chico de su edad, mucho menos si pensaba en él como heterosexual, aquello solo lo hacía por trabajo, más triste aún. También la recordó a ella y sus egoístas palabras, se sentía muy molesto - ¡Mierda! – gritó enojado, sentándose en la cama, abrazando sus hombros con las manos ¿debía perdonar a Yunho? Luego de cuatro veces quizás era lo natural, seguía molesto, pero de cierta forma quería seguir a su lado, su único y gran amigo. Además quería saber lo que estaba sucediendo, porque Yunho siempre le hacía lo mismo ¿por qué?... Lo decidió y por la noche se arregló para salir, iría a la discoteca donde sabía que Yunho siempre iba, a beber, a bailar, a acostarse con mujeres y hombres por dinero; no se equivocó cuando entró al lugar, entre parejas bebiendo alcohol, bailando y tocándose lo encontró, solo, en medio de la pista, Yunho bailaba y bailaba, como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor, la música en los oídos le hacía vibrar todo el cuerpo, amaba bailar, se sentía libre. Changmin lo observó fijamente, Yunho parecía un pájaro libre de su cautiverio, y él notó la presencia de su amigo, lo miró fijo unos momentos y luego continuó bailando, como si Changmin no estuviera ahí – Yunho… - susurró enajenado, perdido en esa figura que danzaba en medio de la pista. Se sentó frente a él y lo continuó mirando mientras intentaba fallidamente beber una copa de vino, entonces lo vio, un sujeto se acercaba a Yunho por detrás, estaba cautivado por aquellos movimientos e intentó incorporarse con él, mientras Changmin miraba atento, sin hacer nada, tan solo mirando el espectáculo

Parece que ya has bebido bastante… eres muy guapo – comentó el sujeto a espaldas de Yunho, pero éste pareció ignorarlo

¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó receloso

No te hagas el inocente – respondió con arrogancia, luego lo tomó de improviso por la cintura, acercando su rostro al suyo – Salgamos de aquí ¿vale? – le acarició el rostro, insinuándosele

¡Aparta tus manos! – reprendió Yunho, alejándose y dándole un codazo

Maldita zorra – susurró enojado el otro, mirándolo con odio mientras Yunho se alejaba hacia Changmin, quien había visto todo y continuaba bebiendo

¿Aún aguantas? – preguntó al verlo prácticamente ebrio

Me marcho – respondió Changmin mientras se ponía de pie, pero había bebido más de lo acostumbrado, así que trastabilló e irremediablemente cayó al suelo, Yunho se agachó hacia él con la mano extendida, intentando ayudarle pero Changmin le repelió, golpeándole la mano – Me voy – repitió cuando se puso de pie, acomodándose los lentes, pero al intentar caminar volvió a perder piso y se mareó, casi cayéndose, solo que ésta vez Yunho lo sujetó con firmeza entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se hiciera daño. Entonces contra su voluntad lo ayudó a salir del lugar y caminó a su lado para que no cayera de nuevo, pero Changmin estaba enojado, no quería que lo estuviera siguiendo, no quería su ayuda. Subieron a un puente peatonal, era tarde y nadie pasaba por ahí – Aléjate de mí, me voy a casa – dijo con desprecio, hastiado de Yunho, pero éste no hizo caso, continuaba siguiéndolo

¿Tanto te importa Eun Jin? – cuestionó sorprendido

¡Déjame! ¡Estás borracho! – acusó con irritación, cuando era él quien había bebido de más, pero estaba enojado y muy mareado, intento alejar con firmeza a Yunho de su lado, pero éste lo sujetó con fuerza, decidido, no dejaría que Changmin se le escapara ésta vez, así que lo jaló con fuerza hacia él y lo atrapó en sus brazos, robándole un beso. Cerró los ojos al acto mientras su mano izquierda lo sujetaba de la oreja, no lo dejaría escapar. En cambio Changmin fue incapaz de cerrar los ojos, sorprendido los mantuvo abiertos, intentando alejarlo de él, sujetando su mano para apartarlo, pero Yunho no cedió, la presión de sus labios lo obligó a rendirse, por lo que cerró sus ojos, besándolo también, entregándose a sus labios, sin pensar, tan solo dejando que el instinto lo guiara. Su mano que antes intentaba apartarlo le agarraba el brazo, aferrándose a su cuerpo, mientras la otra le sujetaba el hombro. Pero entonces reaccionó, cuando hizo falta el aire se apartó bruscamente, abriendo amplio los ojos, Yunho también apartó sus labios pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada aturdida de Changmin, quien pronto reaccionó, aventándolo con fuerza, le dio la espalda y se marchó rápidamente, huyendo de aquella escena tan extraña, nunca antes había pasado algo así, ni siquiera viviendo juntos, ahora estaba confundido. Yunho lo observó alejarse, mirando aquella figura huir de sus brazos, de sus besos, pero no hizo nada por detenerle

Esa misma noche mientras Yunho se encontraba fuera de casa, Eun Jin entró al hogar, pues tenía llave y había quedado de ir, aunque él lo había olvidado por completo, que ella iría. Aunque ella se sorprendió de no encontrarlo no pudo evitar entrar, encontrándose al instante con una conocida luz parpadeando en la contestadora, su novio había recibido un mensaje y ella no resistió las ganas de escucharlo, así que se acercó y con confianza lo abrió, escuchándolo sin permiso

Yunho cariño… – escuchó una voz de mujer tras el contestador, se escuchaba alegre – Soy mamá ¿has pensado en lo que te dije? Es algo precipitado pero quiero volver a casarme y comenzar de nuevo ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Me harías muy feliz si estuvieras a nuestro lado. Mi prometido tiene un trabajo en Singapur – escuchó atenta, sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, con semejante propuesta seguro Yunho se iría de ahí, y ni siquiera le había contado nada a ella, ya no había duda, a Yunho Eun Jin no le importaba nada

Al día siguiente durante su trabajo de media jornada en una tienda, Changmin quien trabajaba en el mostrador no podía dejar de pensar en los enredos de su vida recientemente, y mirar a todas aquellas felices parejas no le hacía bien

Es un desastre – murmuró molesto

¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó su supervisor al alcanzar a escuchar su comentario, pero Changmin no conversaba con él así que lo sacó pronto de su error

Perdón, hablaba conmigo mismo – contestó con indiferencia

¿Tan cansado estás? – lo cuestionó, volteando a mirarlo - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? ¿Necesitas dinero para salir? – indagó sin pretensiones, simplemente estaba sorprendido del empeño de Changmin

No es por eso – respondió secamente – Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no necesito dinero – aclaró con una sonrisa, devolviéndole la mirada

Siempre tan práctico – contestó, luego sin más se giró hacia atrás, donde estaba un reloj de pared – Ah, hora de irse – expresó con emoción. Changmin también miró el reloj, así que llegada su hora de salir tuvo que marcharse

Me voy – se despidió antes de salir del local, sorprendiéndose al ver a Eun Jin en la acera de frente, con la bicicleta al lado, observándole, su expresión de gravedad le causó curiosidad y era obvio que lo había ido a buscar, así que no tuvo más remedio que acompañarla, después de todo ya era de noche. Caminaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que ella comenzó a hablar, contándole con detalle de aquel día en que lo engañó con Yunho

De camino me invitó a tomar algo con él, hablamos un buen rato y me contó la razón por la que vive solo – comenzó su historia, mientras Changmin la escuchaba con seriedad, sin mostrar gesto alguno, solo mirando hacia el suelo

Sus padres se divorciaron cuando estaba en secundaria – comentó en un espacio de tiempo después, sin abandonar el gesto de seriedad – Nunca supe como consolarle, solo le miraba mientras se destruía poco a poco… - calló unos momentos – Pero tampoco puedo dejar a Yunho completamente solo – confesó sin pena, luego de tantos años de amistad abandonarle no era tan fácil, ni siquiera después de todas las veces que le traicionó

Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzada, dejando de caminar, entonces él también se detuvo, se miraron de frente – Dime… ¿No vamos a poder volver a vernos? ¡Dímelo! ¡Di que me odias! – reclamó con apremio – Me he acostado con tu mejor amigo ¡Di que me desprecias! – pidió con indignación, todo había sucedido de forma tan extraña y él ni siquiera le mostraba ojos de odio, eso la hacía sentir aún más culpable

No es eso – respondió indiferente

Siento haberte traicionado. Es culpa mía – dijo afligida, acercándose más a él hasta apoyar la frente en su pecho, abrazándose a su cintura, pero él no la tocó y tampoco la aparto, solo susurró su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía lástima por ella… Pero aquel sentimiento de lástima lo llevó a querer tomar revancha, quizás si intentaba acostarse con ella podía cambiar algo la historia, quizás si la recuperaba también recuperaría la amistad de Yunho y la deuda estaría saldada, así que con ese pensamiento equivocado la siguió hasta su departamento, siendo novios nunca tuvieron intimidad, ni siquiera se habían besado en muchas ocasiones, cualquiera que los veía si no sabía que eran pareja jamás lo habría notado. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación caminó hacia la cortina y la cerró, ya que la amplia ventana mostraba hacia el exterior la habitación, mientras él dejaba su chaqueta y sus lentes

Eun Jin… - susurró al verla frente a él, dispuesta a entregarse, y no lo dudó, se acercó a ella y la besó con delicadeza, sujetándola de los hombros, luego aferrándose a su espalda cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, besándose con un poco más de pasión mientras se dirigían a la cama, ahí la acostó sin dudar, comenzándole a desabotonar el vestido por la parte de adelante, dejándole al descubierto la ropa interior, continuó besándola, pero cada vez con menos convicción hasta que simplemente se apartó, antes de comenzar a tocarla, abrió los ojos sin emoción y simplemente desvió su mirada, no sentía deseo por ella, quizás en otro tiempo atrás la habría tomado sin dudar, pero ahora no, no después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos tres. Ante la sorpresa de la chica Changmin se levantó de la cama fríamente – Tengo que irme – dijo sin tacto, dándole la espalda, luego tomó sus lentes y se los colocó, igual pasó con su chaqueta

¿Por qué Changmin? – preguntó afligida - ¿Es definitivo? ¡No puede ser tan simple! Yo aún te quiero - declaró exaltada, elevando el tono de su voz

Yo no te desprecio – respondió de pronto, con frialdad

¡Mentiroso… mírame! – exigió con enojo

Pero… - quiso decir algo más, pero Eun Jin no se lo permitió, lo abofeteó apenas el volteó hacia ella para mirarla como le había pedido

No es necesario que intentes fingir, me acosté con Yunho y he arruinado su amistad, soy una persona horrible – expuso con aflicción, no podía perdonarse así misma – Pero Yunho es igual de malo – comentó con urgencia, como si hubiera estado muriendo por decirlo, Changmin se sorprendió de esas palabras que no podía entender – Su madre quiere volver a casarse y quiere llevarse a Yunho con ella – informó como si fuera una necesidad que Changmin lo supiera, naturalmente él no sabía nada así que la noticia lo sorprendió

¿Qué? – preguntó confundido

¿No lo sabías? Es tu mejor amigo… Su madre le está intentando convencer de que viva con ella en Singapur – terminó de confesar, y la noticia no le cayó muy bien a Changmin, no tenía idea de que eso estaba ocurriendo, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho solo de imaginarlo lejos de él, a pesar de todo era su mejor amigo desde hace muchos años, todo lo relacionado a él le importaba demasiado, lo suficiente para dejar el orgullo atrás, así que salió corriendo de aquel lugar, dejándola a ella, no le importaba, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en Yunho

¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó con angustia mientras corría hacia el departamento de su amigo, necesitaba respuestas – No me ha dicho ni una palabra ¡en un momento así! – pensó con precipitación, acelerando el paso, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, tenía días sin saber de él, quizás ya se había ido…

Al llegar al departamento no lo dudó ni un segundo y timbró, pero no recibió respuesta, lo que le causó extrañeza, sin embargo notó que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada, así que se atrevió a entrar, buscándolo en su habitación

Yunho… – lo llamó sutilmente, pero no pareció haber nadie, así que se resignó – No está aquí… - susurró preocupado, luego intentó darse media vuelta para alejarse, pero entonces vio algo que se movió bajo las sábanas de la cama desacomodada, uno de sus pies se asomó, convenciéndolo de que Yunho si estaba ahí, no dudo en acercarse, agarrando la sábana la jaló, descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de Yunho bajo ella, se encontraba amordazado y amarrado con sogas, sus manos sujetas por detrás le habían impedido poderse desamarrar, junto a él un fajo grande de billetes, dejados por su cruel y fetichista cliente de la noche anterior… - ¡Yunho! – lo llamó asustado, quitándole la cinta que cubría su boca

¡Ese cabrón! Seguro que se ha divertido ¡Joder! – se expresó furioso, nunca antes había tenido un cliente tan desgraciado como aquel. Pero Changmin se ocupó de quitarle las sogas, lo miró con reproche mientras Yunho se sentaba en la cama, continuaba desnudo

¿Todavía sigues en esto? – preguntó enojado, no podía soportar ver a Yunho en esa situación, desde su vida independiente lejos de casa había trabajado en ello y él jamás había podido evitarlo, le dolía verlo así… Pero Yunho parecía más indolente ante el tema, no reparó en ponerse de pie y tomar a Changmin con brusquedad, aventándolo a la cama, se colocó sobre él, regalándole un beso en el pecho, sobre la ropa

¿Sigues sin comprender lo que siento? – preguntó indignado, pero Changmin no respondió, miró hacia el techo con pasividad, reaccionando solo cuando Yunho le besó de nuevo y luego descendió hasta sus caderas, sujetando la pretina de su pantalón, la abrió sin dudar, causándole una agradable pero inquietante sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, Changmin cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo después como Yunho intentaba tomarle por la boca, pero eso lo puso aún más nervioso, así que abrió amplio los ojos

N… No… - expresó con miedo, no dudando en asestarle un rodillazo en el estómago para apartarlo de él bruscamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Changmin lo miró con enojo y Yunho tirado en el suelo le respondió la mirada sin hablar – Esto es obsceno… y sucio – reclamó avergonzado - ¿Te sientes solo? ¿Abandonado? ¡Eso es porque eres demasiado cabezota, nada más! – regañó hastiado, la situación se tornaba cada vez más oscura entre los dos

¿Y tú qué? Cocinas y me limpias la habitación ¿Eso te convierte en mi amigo? – cuestionó en respuesta, mirándolo duramente - ¡No necesito que la hagas de mi madre, no quiero tu compasión! – reclamó - ¿Por qué no vuelves arrastrándote ante Eun Jin? –

Eres patético. Deja de actuar como una víctima ¡Afronta de una vez tus actos! – dijo cruelmente, acomodándose la ropa desarreglada debido a la intromisión de su amigo, luego se levantó de pronto de la cama y se fue corriendo, saliendo enseguida del departamento

¡Changmin! – llamó Yunho, pero no había respuesta pues Changmin se había ido, solo le quedó mirar hacia atrás, escuchando el ruido de sus zapatos mientras se alejaba, ni siquiera se levantó a cerrar la puerta que su amigo dejó abierta. Después se colocó un pantalón, luego resignado, sentando en el suelo agarró los billetes que le había dejado su cliente y mirándolos con desprecio los estrujo entre sus manos ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo de su vida?

Desde la oscuridad de su fría habitación Eun Jin no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido, había tenido un gran hombre por novio, pero por culpa de su estupidez lo había traicionado con su mejor amigo, aunque había sido en una noche de alcohol no podía justificarse, Yunho también le gustaba y no había sido obligada, quizás él se aprovechó de la situación, pero seguía sin entender el por qué, claramente estaba en evidencia que él no la quería, ya ni siquiera la buscaba, solo había sido una noche más, y ella había dejado ir al amor de su vida por culpa de aquello, pensar en lo que pudo ser ahora era completamente inútil

Mientras Changmin continuaba confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos, caminando por la ciudad, no se dirigía a casa de su hermana, simplemente caminaba, pensando, recordando, los viejos días de escuela, cuando lo único que preocupaba era estudiar y también divertirse. Los recuerdos de su fría relación con Eun Jin no le abandonaban del todo aunque no los añoraba, pero pensaba en las palabras de ella "Nosotros no nos comportábamos como pareja" y era verdad, aunque salían a citas él se mantenía distante, a pesar de gustarle, pero no había sido suficiente, ella nunca despertó pasión en él… Pero el recuerdo de Yunho en su memoria no dejaba de causar estragos, el amigo a quien no podía odiar, pero al que procuraba cuidar, incluso de sí mismo, porque esa personalidad autodestructiva de él lo lastimaba, al grado de no saber que hacer por él. Su memoria continuaba vagando entre los recuerdos de ella y los de él ¿Qué es lo que sentía por ambos? Se sentía atrapado en un laberinto sin salida aparente, por más vueltas que intentaba darle no encontraba una respuesta, quizás necesitaba tiempo, su cabeza era un embrollo, pero tenía que tomar una decisión, si no era ahora no sería nunca, y sus sueños reales quizás estaban más cerca de lo que jamás pensó

Esto no puede terminar así – dijo con determinación al cabo de unos momentos, caminando bajo la tupida copa de los árboles, sus pies dolían de tanto caminar y los zapatos le habían lastimado, incluso se los quitó, los traía en la mano, pero no le importó, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Aún sentado en el suelo de su habitación terminó de meditarlo, estaba arruinando su vida con aquella forma de ganarse unos cuantos billetes, además el amor de su vida prácticamente lo había mandado al demonio ¿Qué más le importaba permanecer ahí? Era mejor aceptar la propuesta de su mamá de una vez, hacer algo de su vida y cambiar, si no lo decidía en esos momentos quizás nunca lo haría, así que tomó el teléfono y la llamó, su madre le respondió enseguida, reconociendo el número de teléfono que le marcaba

Yunho ¿eres tú? – preguntó emocionada

Sí, soy yo… - contestó sin emoción

Espero sean buenas noticias – comentó con optimismo, estaba casi segura que su hijo aceptaría su propuesta

Sí, lo he decidido… Mamá, me iré contigo a Singapur – dijo con pesadez, pero en ese momento llegó Changmin hasta el departamento, corría desesperado, esperaba no haber llegado tarde

Me alegro mucho – dijo con alegría, pero Yunho no respondió, pues notó la llegada de Changmin – Ey Yunho ¿estás ahí? – llamó al no escuchar más, pero su hijo no respondió, colgó el teléfono sin ni siquiera despedirse, permaneciendo sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a Changmin, escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego lo escuchó a él acercarse pero no se movió, fue él quien actuó primero, agachándose a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza, cerró los ojos, aferrándose a su piel desnuda

Changmin… - llamó suavemente - ¿Para qué has vuelto? – preguntó confundido

No estoy muy seguro – respondió sinceramente

Estás temblando Chang… - quiso comentar, preocupado por él, pero Changmin no le dio tiempo, sujetó su rostro con la mano izquierda y lo giró hacia él, robándole un beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Yunho se sorprendió unos momentos, pero sin dudarlo correspondió, por primera vez sus labios se fusionaban sin arrebatos de ira o rechazo. Cuando se separaron lo miró fijo a los ojos y Yunho respondió aquella mirada

Quiero estar contigo – confesó con voz suave

Changmin… - sorprendido pero emocionado dejó que Changmin volviera a tomar sus labios y de nuevo se entregó a ese beso, mientras el menor lo llevó al suelo donde continuaron besándose, el mayor se aferró a la espalda del menor cuando el beso se llenó de pasión. Poco a poco se separaron y Changmin lo miró a los ojos, jamás había estado con un hombre y a Yunho le sobraba experiencia, pero no se sentía inseguro, quería estar con él más que nada en esos momentos, así que no dijo más, Yunho comenzó a desnudarlo ahí en ese frío suelo con sus cuerpos calientes, degustando centímetro a centímetro aquella piel que tanto había deseado, durante años lo había querido, siempre había anhelado tenerlo, por eso no soportaba verlo con ninguna mujer, prefería alejarlas de él a la mala, robándoselas, acostándose con ellas y arruinando su amistad una y mil veces, pero Changmin siempre volvía a él, había querido siempre creer que era por amor que siempre volvía y lo perdonaba, pero también llegó a creer que era lástima, ahora en esos momentos lo tenía confirmado, era amor, Changmin lo amaba y se lo estaba demostrando, a pesar de sus miedos y dudas estaba ahí, desnudo debajo de él, y Yunho bajaba con besos por su cuerpo, no dudó el tomarlo por la boca, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo

Yunho… - suspiró extasiado, acariciándole los cabellos con sutileza, que bien se sentía aquello, no podía negarlo, aunque se sentía nervioso, poco a poco dejó que su razón no le arruinara el momento y se entregó a él. Su amigo continuó hasta hacerlo terminar, bebiendo de él hasta la última gota de su entrega, luego subió con besos por su cuerpo y cuando Yunho le besó en la boca antes de penetrarlo Changmin se aferró a su espalda con necesidad, sintiendo la cálida piel que ahora se pegaba a la suya, cuando soltaron sus labios se miraron a los ojos, luego Changmin se aferró a su cuello y Yunho lo terminó de penetrar, haciéndolo soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor, pero no se retractó, con más fuerza apretó el cuerpo de Yunho contra el suyo, pegando su boca a la oreja le besó un par de veces mientras Yunho se movía dentro de él, causándole placer con aquellos roces, aunque el suelo era duro no importó, solo eran él y Yunho, haciendo el amor por primera vez, y esperaba que no fuera la última, porque lo había elegido a él, por encima de todo, no importaba el trabajo de él como prostituto, no importaba Eun Jin y todas las demás que lo habían traicionado por acostarse con otro, no importaba nada ni nadie más que Yunho y ese especial momento

Changmin te amo – susurró cuando se separó un poco de la cintura hacia arriba, sin dejar de moverse, luego se tomaron de las manos y la apretó con fuerza, la mirada de su amigo le daba la respuesta a su confesión, pero no hubo palabras que completaran el amor en su mirada. Las estocadas dentro de él le hicieron tocar el cielo, fusionados sus cuerpos y sus sentimientos la experiencia fue única, Yunho terminó dentro de él y compartieron un beso delicado, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo el aliento del otro en su boca, se fundieron en un cálido abrazo…

A la mañana siguiente Changmin no fue a trabajar, después de la noche anterior se había quedado completamente dormido, exhausto pues luego de haberlo hecho en el suelo continuaron en la cama, entregándose una vez más, después de todo tantos años de conocerse y no haberse tocado tenían que remediarse, así que no le había importado faltar, ahora estaba con Yunho, en esos momentos era lo más importante. No acostumbraba a fumar pero sintió necesidad de hacerlo, sentado en la cama con los pantalones puestos y sin camisa prendió un cigarrillo, mientras Yunho continuaba en la cama acostado, desnudo, con la sábana tapándole de la cintura hacia los pies, boca abajo hacia la cama, abrazándose a la almohada

El nuevo semestre está a punto de empezar – comentó despreocupado mientras le daba una bocanada al cigarrillo, pero Yunho usaba una marca demasiado fuerte y casi se ahogó, comenzando a toser

No te esfuerces Changmin, no es lo tuyo – comentó Yunho con burla, luego se levantó un poco y se acercó a él, arrebatándole el cigarrillo, pero antes que intentara fumarlo Changmin se lo arrebató de nuevo y fumó otra vez

Dámelo – continuó un par de veces y en ésta ocasión no se ahogó, Yunho sonrió y se acercó a él, colocándole una mano en su hombro desnudo – Tengo que encontrar un nuevo trabajo – comentó decidido mientras sonreía

Luego de volver a saciarse uno del otro salieron por fin a la calle, caminando entre las calles de Seúl mientras conversaban, Changmin estaba seguro de que tenía que hablar con Eun Jin seriamente, después de todo le gustaba y se sentía con la obligación de confesarle lo de Yunho

Le contaré que te he escogido a ti, Yunho – confesó de pronto y dejaron de caminar, su amigo se giró hacia él

Yo también, solo me conformaré contigo – determinó con seriedad, algo un tanto raro en él, pero lo había pensado, ya no quería trabajar dando placer a otros

No es normal verte con una cara tan seria – observó el menor, Yunho sonrió ante el comentario y sin importarle estar en la calle lo tomó en sus brazos para besarlo, siendo correspondido mientras se abrazaban, sin reparar en nada más, hasta que el rechinido de la llanta de una bicicleta los puso en alerta y se separaron, mirando hacia aquella dirección, Changmin vio con sorpresa como Eun Jin los observaba a un par de metros de distancia. Ambos fijaron su mirada en ella, no se le veía del todo sorprendida, parecía como si siempre lo hubiera sospechado, verlos juntos… su mirada de enojo no se hizo esperar, los miró de esa forma durante algunos segundos hasta que no pudo más, montó de nuevo su bicicleta y se alejó tan rápido como pudo

Fui una idiota al pensar que todo sería así de sencillo – se recriminó - ¡Tonta! – las lágrimas cayeron traicioneras por su rostro, ella fue la única que había perdido

Pasaron los días y se llegó el inicio del nuevo semestre, Changmin llegó temprano y consultó la lista de los salones para saber dónde estaría él, dolorosamente se dio cuenta que Eun Jin estaba en su curso, así que tendría que verla de nuevo. En ese momento un chico se acercó a él, observándolo con mirada llena de labia

Eh Changmin – lo llamó animoso y éste volteó a verlo, encontrándose con un chico de aspecto arrogante y desaliñado aunque guapo, sus cabellos pintados color rubio no le ayudaban a verse decente – Soy Chul Moo, el primero de la lista de asistencia. Es un honor estar en la misma clase que un estudiante tan bueno como tú – alardeó pretensioso, pero Changmin solo observaba sin moverse y sin hablar, el chico se acercó a él hasta su oído – Tenemos un amigo en común – susurró con maldad - ¿Dónde se ha metido Jung Yunho? Seguro que su mejor amigo lo sabe. No ha cambiado nada ¿verdad? –

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundido, pero él no respondió, solo sonrió con su aire de arrogancia. A lo lejos las voces de unas chicas los interrumpieron, al parecer Eun Jin había llegado y estaba causando furor, ambos voltearon hacia ellas

¿Qué pasa Eun Jin? ¿Por qué te has cortado el cabello? – preguntaban entre gritos de sorpresa, la chica llegaba al curso nuevo con aquella novedad

Me gusta más así – les respondió con gran sonrisa mientras se tocaba el cabello, luego sintió que la observaban y volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de Changmin que seguía al lado del otro chico, se sorprendió al ver que ella se acercaba

Eun Jin… - susurró

Buenos días – saludó animosa – Seguimos en la misma clase – luego se dirigió hacia el otro chico con quien Changmin conversaba – La ceremonia va a comenzar, vamos Changmin – volvió a mirarlo a él, lo sujetó del brazo y sonriéndole al otro chico se llevó a su ex novio. El sujeto los miró marcharse, sonriendo con burla

Eun Jin – dijo Changmin con voz tranquila mientras caminaban por entre los árboles de cerezo de la escuela

Después de que te perdiera por Yunho pensé que nunca dejaría de llorar – confesó, entonces dejaron de caminar, Changmin la miró y ella a él – Creí que me odiabas por haberme acostado con tu mejor amigo. No sé cómo expresar lo arrepentida que estoy – sonrió - ¿Sí? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Amargado? ¿Dolido? – soltó de pronto y su mirada se endureció – Mírame Changmin, he cortado el cabello que me atormentaba, mientras hablas conmigo deberías sentirte culpable – dijo con egoísmo, sorprendiendo a Changmin por aquellas extrañas palabras – Y espero que puedas sentir el dolor por el que me has hecho pasar. Eso es todo – le recriminó con indignación y enojo, dejándolo confundido y apesadumbrado, quizás si podía sentir un poco de culpa, pero no dijo nada, la dejó marchar sin decir palabra alguna, era momento de cerrar esa página en su vida

Las clases comenzaron y Yunho ya no volvió a la escuela, buscó un trabajo en el cuál mantenerse, sabía que no le pagarían tan bien como cuando vendía su cuerpo, pero le sería fiel a su promesa de estar solo con Changmin, así que encontró trabajo como repartidor de pizzas, la paga era casi miserable pero había dejado de darse lujos, así que no estaba mal. Mientras que Changmin continuó yendo a la escuela, aprendiendo a aceptar sus sentimientos por Yunho sin sentirse abrumado, no dejaría nunca más que las dudas lo apartaran del amor de su vida, aunque sabía que aún había cosas que no sabía de él también aprendió a aceptarlo y confiar, ayudarle también a superar sus miedos e inseguridades. No hubo duda en saber dentro de las lecciones que tuvieron que aprender que se puede cambiar por amor, siendo una mejor versión de sí mismos

-FIN-

Notas de autor y Aclaraciones: Gracias por leer ésta adaptación, me basé casi al 100% en el OVA, en el cual resumen solamente una parte de los primeros capítulos del manga, básicamente cuando Ritsurou (Changmin) acepta sus sentimientos por Ken (Yunho). La historia no solo se desarrolla dentro de la problemática con Moeko (Eun Jin) sino que continúa con un Ritsurou que no conoce bien el pasado de Ken, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, aquí es donde aparece Iwasaki (Chul Moo), quien en un supuesto de que la mamá de Ken y su papá se hubieran casado, de no ser porque ella lo engañó, ellos serían hermanastros, él aparece para reclamar un suceso de hace 1 año, pues en ese tiempo debido al influjo de drogas Ken fue culpable de cometer violación contra un chico que estaba enamorado de él, el acto lo cometió en presencia de Iwasaki a quien convirtió en su cómplice, pero debido a esto aquel chico intentó cometer suicidio pero sin lograrlo, solo cayó en coma y murió tiempo después (justo 2 meses antes de que Iwasaki reapareciera en su vida). La historia continúa pero debido al corte más oscuro de la trama y al hecho de que es larga preferí solo adaptar la OVA, con sus cambios claro, para hacerlo un poco a mi estilo je je, en la historia original el personaje de Changmin es principalmente el seme aunque a lo largo de la historia comparten ese rol, sin embargo en ésta adaptación les cambié el rol para dejar a Changmin como uke. Les dejo más abajo el enlace al manga para que lo lean, vale la pena. También destaco que Eun Jin y Chul Moo son solo nombres que saqué de una página de nombres coreanos para poder mencionar a estos personajes, no quería poner personas que existieran en la realidad, je je

OVA Parte 1 (en español)

watch?v=yDCyTHQe2IA

OVA Parte 2 (en español)

watch?v=nCn52UAMI78

OVA Parte 3 (en español)

watch?v=g-m2magF_pQ

Manga (en inglés)

read-manga/boku_wa_konomama_kaeranai/


End file.
